


The Power of Love

by WinchesterWarrenSon



Series: The Power Of Love [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Djinni & Genies, F/M, Family Drama, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Grandparents & Grandchildren, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterWarrenSon/pseuds/WinchesterWarrenSon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gohan goes missing, and Videl and Pan are desperate to find him. But when they do, they discover a genie is keeping him hostage within an illusionary world. Can they save him from it? Or will the whole group be sucked into the genie's power?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Love

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify, I use the / and & in the relationship names to denote whether it is romantic or platonic. The & is for platonic relationships. / is basically "they're married" since all these ships are canon regardless of whether or not I particularly like them.

Gohan had been sitting on the roof of his and Videl’s house for the last twenty minutes, staring off into the sky. Pan had gone to sleep about an hour ago, and Videl had gone out for some late night training. While they were adults and parents now, Videl still liked to keep in shape and keep her techniques honed, though in front of others she kept up a more “respectable wife” image. Neither of them were quite sure when being “respectable” became a priority, but they both wanted to be good examples for their daughter.  
That was the biggest source of the anxiety keeping Gohan awake right now, despite his work having kept him up significantly long while due to grading papers and readjusting class schedules. 

Pan was three years old now, but the fears and anxiety from when she was first born have never really gone away. Will he be able to be a good dad, no matter what? Will he be able to keep her safe and guide her through life while also not being smothering and restrictive? 

Or would he fail her somehow? 

The thought occupied his thoughts far too often, and sometimes he found himself paralyzed at his desk, unable to focus or do anything with the homework in front of him or with the computer as he stared at the screen. 

The idea that he’d somehow fail his little girl terrified him more than anything. 

“I can help with that,” a voice said, and it took Gohan a moment to realize it wasn’t a thought concentrated inside his head. He sat up straighter and looked around - only to get a face full of pink and yellow stardust. 

When Videl got home, Gohan was no where to be found and Pan was alone at home. Panic pumped through her veins as she searched the house and sought out his ki signal, but to no avail. 

She tried calling his cell phone, but there was no answer. 

He’d never leave Pan unattended. Something was wrong. 

Videl woke Pan up and carried her to next door, where Chichi, Goku, and Goten lived. Gohan wasn’t there either, and none of them knew where he’d be at this hour. Pan was waking up more and starting to understand what was going on.

“Daddy’s missing?” 

The search party was put together - Vegeta and Bulma and Trunks and Bra, Piccolo, Krillin and 18 - and they started looking for Gohan. They couldn’t feel an overly powerful ki signal, but that didn’t mean that Gohan wasn’t in danger. Ki signals could be hidden, as they all well knew. They worked on finding Gohan’s ki signal, which was lower than normal but not being actively hidden. That didn’t bode well, either, and those with more practice at it - Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, 18, Krillin, Goten, and Trunks - could tell that it was steadily weakening. 

“He’s further up north,” Piccolo said, picking up the pace. They all flew quickly, Videl holding onto Pan, Goku carrying Chichi and Vegeta carrying Bulma, until they reached the place where Gohan’s ki was coming from. 

They stared at the giant cloud of yellow and pink sparkly dust that surrounded the area. It interestingly stayed in a concentrated area and didn’t expand farther than it did, though it took up a significant amount of space. 

“What . . . is this?” Krillin asked aloud, voicing what everyone was thinking. 

“It looks like some kind of sandstorm,” Trunks said. 

“A glitter sandstorm?” Goten asked, an eyebrow raised. 

“I said _some_ kind.” 

“Gohan’s inside it,” Piccolo said, getting a bad feeling about this. 

“But why? What could have taken him from home and bring him here?” Videl asked. Pan started to struggle against her mother’s grip on her. 

“There’s only one way to find out,” Goku said, taking a step towards the cloud. Bulma grabbed his arm, though. 

“Hold on, we don’t know what this is. Lemme try to get a sample and analyze it with the kit I brought just in case before we do anything.” Bulma said, pulling her materials out of her bag. (Bulma had gotten into the habit of just having that stuff with her, just in case, considering that her scientific experiments had been getting more varied and vast over the years. Helped that Trunks was helping her with them.) 

But before Bulma could get a sample, Pan wriggled her way out of her mother’s arms and ran right into the cloud. 

“Pan!” Videl shouted and ran after her. 

“Daddy!?” Pan called out. 

Goku, Piccolo, and Goten ran into the cloud after them, and Bulma groaned heavily as she quickly retrieved a sample. 

“Trunks, stay here with me,” Bulma ordered as she grabbed the back of Trunks’s shirt before he could go in after his boyfriend. 

“But Mom - !” Trunks protested before letting logic help him see that all of them running in blindly wouldn’t help anyone. 

Trunks and Bulma hovered over Bulma’s contraption as it analyzed the sample of the dust, Vegeta, 18, Krillin, and Chichi hovering nearby to see what it said. 

Bulma’s eyes widened as it produced a reading quickly. “It’s . . . regular sand. But how . . . ?” She turned her head to look at it, and they slowly made their way after the rest of their group. 

Inside the dust cloud, Pan’s eyes widened as she found herself back at Grandma and Grandpa’s house. Her own house was no where to be see, but here there were Grandma and Grandpa, but younger, and a boy and a baby. 

She didn’t see her daddy anywhere. 

“Pan!” Videl shouted, finding her and immediately going to her side and taking hold of her hand. 

“Mommy? What’s going on?” Pan asked, looking up at Videl. 

Videl looked at the scene before them, eyes widening. 

“I . . . don’t know, honey.” 

The boy couldn’t be any older than eleven, dark haired and adorable as he helped his mother - unmistakably Chichi but significantly less wrinkled - set the table that was set up outdoors. Goku - not really looking all that differently than now - held a baby in his arms and was saying something to the boy. For some reason, they couldn’t hear it very well.  
Videl heard the sounds of the others arriving behind them, and she turned her head to see the real Goku and Goten and Piccolo behind her, followed by the rest of them. 

“What’s going on?” Videl asked. 

Goku’s and Piccolo’s eyes widened. 

“That’s -!” Goku started, and Piccolo finished, “Gohan! But - as a kid!” 

Videl’s eyes widened as she looked back at the scene before them. That was Gohan? But . . . where was the real Gohan? The grown-up one? 

They watched as the scene unfolded, and sound started to reach their ears. As though the longer they spent time in the dust cloud, the more they could engage with what was happening in front of them. 

And it . . . was like some kind of ‘50s/’60s TV show. Perfect, idealized parent-child interaction. Idealized spousal interaction. Nothing was out of place. And - importantly to note - none of it seemed like anything Goku would actually do. 

The other - not real - Goku wasn’t even in his martial art gi right then. He was in “normal” everyday clothes, complete with a tie, and Goku stared at him as he talked to the 11-year-old Gohan. 

“What is going on here?” Goku asked as what the other-Goku was actually saying started to reach their ears. Questions Goku would never have thought to ask, like actually being the first to ask how Gohan’s homework has gone without prompting from Chichi or Gohan bringing it to his attention first. 

Videl moved carefully at first, but the closer she got to the scene, the faster her feet took her. She reached Gohan’s side and grabbed his arm. 

“Gohan, what’s going on? What’s happening?” she asked. 

But Gohan showed no signs of hearing her or even really realizing that anything was grabbing onto him. It was only when he tried to move in the opposite direction that he seemed to feel any resistance, and he just pulled his arm away with a bit of force and then examined it, as though wondering what had happened with it. 

Videl stared in shock and stepped away from the scene before them, dread settling in her stomach. 

18 frowned hard, then looked around the area, seeing that the actual scene before them only extended to a certain circumference while the dust cloud took more far more space. 

“Is this some kind of wish-fulfillment dust?” 18 asked aloud. 

The moment she asked it, the others turned to look at her, eyes wide. 

“Wish-fulfillment?” Goku asked. Chichi frowned deeply. 

“What kind of wish, though?” Krillin asked. 

“From the looks of it, that Kakarott would be a better father,” Vegeta said. 

Goku just looked at Vegeta and blinked repeatedly before looking over at the scene before them, hearing various father-questions and interactions that they had never had and jokes and affection towards Chichi he had never made or instigated. He furrowed his eyebrows, confused as to the motivations of his imaginary-self. He didn’t understand what was appealing about the scene before him at all. 

The others refrained from saying anything specific, Chichi pointedly not looking at Goku or saying anything about it. Goten was behaving awfully similar to his mother at that moment. 

18 had no real opinion or reaction outside of “this is a fact,” but Piccolo was frowning. He had a question that he was very hesitant on actually asking aloud. 

“Maybe this is . . . self-centered of me to ask, but . . . where am I in this picture?” Piccolo asked. 

Goku, Chichi, Goten, and the others all looked at Piccolo, but it was Goku, Chichi, Goten, Videl and Pan who had it click for them as to why the question was being asked. 

“Yeah, you’re like, his second dad,” Goku said, Chichi mumbling something in agreement with the statement. Both she and Piccolo blushed lightly but said nothing about Goku’s statement. 

“And a cool babysitter!” Pan interjected. Piccolo gave a little smile at her and made a note to pat her on the head later. 

“That’s because Mr. Prince of all Saiyans is half-right,” said a voice above them. 

They all looked up, eyes landing on a woman who hovered above them. She adjusted herself from sitting criss-crossed-applesauce in the air to laying “down” and staring down at them, ponytail sliding off her back and over her shoulder. She smirked at them from above. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet the annihilator of the Red Ribbon Army and the former space pirate. And the son of the Demon King, daughter of the Ox King, and head of the Capsule Corporation,” she greeted. Her skin was blue, her nails sharp and decorated with nail polish and star stickers, and she was dressed in clothes fit for the desert, but far more stylish in color. 

“What did you do to Gohan!?” Videl shouted up at her. 

The woman giggled. “Wanna see for yourself?” She lifted a finger up and electricity sparked out of her finger, gathering the sparkly, glittery dust around it. “It wouldn’t be a problem.” 

“Who are you!?” Goten said. 

“Hmmm. I could tell you, but that wouldn’t help your friend. Brother. Whatever.” 

“Wait a minute, you said Vegeta was half-right! What did you mean?” Goku said.

The woman lowered herself and landed nearby the ground, though she remained hovered over the ground. 

“I chose to create a window into a reality where the Saiyans never invaded, Frieza was never encountered, and the Androids and Cell were someone else’s problem entirely. Now, if that was all I had changed, that wouldn’t have really affected you all that much, Mr. Red Ribbon Army Killer, but Cell Games Winner over there is too smart for his own good and needed an extra push into buying into my little magic trick.”

Piccolo’s eyes widened. “So in this wish-fulfillment dream you concocted up, he never met me.” 

She pointed at Piccolo, index finger extended and thumb sticking right up while her other fingers curled into her palm. “Bingo, Demon King Jr.” 

Those nicknames were quickly getting on Piccolo’s nerves. 

Pan walked right up to the woman. The woman looked down at Pan, raising an eyebrow. Pan took a deep breath and shouted, “GIVE MY DADDY BACK!” 

The woman winced, then twirled her finger around and pointed it at Pan. Pan then ended up with duct tape covering her mouth. Pan tried to speak through it, but it was all muffled. Videl quickly went to Pan, pulled her away, and started to try to get the duct tape off as painlessly as possible. 

“Cell Games Winner is going through the fake timeline at rapid speed. Been through half his life basically in a couple hours. He’s gotta reach the end of the timeline. Mostly ‘cause I want him to. And I’m the only one who has a say in the matter, and I don’t feel like interrupting my own plans.” 

Videl successfully got the duct tape off, and Pan winced as her skin stung. Pan glared up at the woman. 

Bra was staring at the woman with scrutiny. Then she piped up, “Are you a fairy?” 

The woman chuckled. “No, but close.” 

“A genie!” Bra guessed again. 

“Ha ha, you’re pretty smart, Princess. Though I prefer the term djinn.” 

Bra grinned, mostly to herself, then looked up at her mother and saw her horrified face. 

“Djinn!?” Bulma and Krillin exclaimed together. 

“D-don’t djinn feed off of other people’s energy!?” Krillin asked. 

“Amongst other things,” the djinn said in a sing-song voice. 

“That’s why Gohan’s ki keeps going lower! You’re killing him!” 

The djinn didn’t bother to correct or argue, seeing that immediately at the realization, she had multiple martial artists prepping to attack her. She had her retaliation ready. 

_Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew!_

Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Trunks, Goten, Krillin, and 18 all got hit with her magic dust, right between the eyes, and it stunned all but one - 18. 

18 punched her right in the face, and she reeled back. 18 then grabbed her arms and twisted them behind her back, making the djinn cry out in pain. 

“Put them back to normal. Now,” 18 demanded. The djinn gritted her teeth and shook her head. 

Chichi went to Goku’s side first, grabbing his arm and shaking him. “Goku!” 

His eyes were wide, his consciousness clearly elsewhere. There was a murmured word that floated off his lips. It sounded an awful lot like “Grandpa . . . ?” Unsure of what to do, Chichi went to Goten and grabbed his arm as well. 

“Goten!” 

Goten furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head, dust flying off of his face and hair as he did so. 

The djinn snorted. “Already got what you want out of life, kid?” 

Goten stared at the djinn as 18 pinned her to the ground, then shook his head. 

“Not really. It wasn’t very convincing.” 

The djinn laughed, though in pain. “Never was too good at hitting multiple people in a row.” 

Trunks and Krillin managed to toss off the dust as well, but Vegeta, Goku, and Piccolo seemed to be hit with it pretty well. 

18 put more pressure on the djinn’s back, making her grit her teeth and try not to scream. “Put. Them. Back. Now.”

“No. Way. Sister!” the djinn responded through gritted teeth. 

Pan looked to her grandfather, to Vegeta, to Piccolo, and then to her father, back and forth, trying to figure out what they should do. Videl was at a loss, as were the others as to how to snap their friends and family out of it. Pan got a determined look on her face, then escaped her mother’s grip again and ran towards Gohan. 

“Pan!” Videl called out, going after her, but stopping when Goten grabbed her wrist. “What are you - ?” 

“Let her try,” Goten said, and Videl stopped resisting him and watched as her daughter took action. 

Pan ran right up to her father in his eleven-year-old form and launched herself into his lap. He was perfectly solid, while the table she threw herself through she sailed right through, and she grabbed onto his shirt. 

Gohan looked confused at the fact that there was suddenly a weight in his lap, but as he looked down, he couldn’t seem to see what was causing it. Pan pouted and pulled at his shirt, bringing his face closer to hers. 

“Daddy! It’s time to wake up! Daddy!” 

She waited to see if he was hearing anything she was saying, then took a bigger breath and yelled, “DADDY!” 

In Gohan’s ear, it sounded much farther away than it actually was. But he started to hear it, and his eyes widened as it registered in his brain what he was hearing. 

“Huh?” he asked aloud, and Pan knew she was making progress. 

“Daddy! It’s time to wake up! It’s time to wake up, Daddy!” 

His eyes were starting to focus more, and he seemed to see that there actually was someone in his lap. 

“Daddy!” 

“P-Pan?” 

Pan grinned. “Yeah, it’s me! Let’s go home, Daddy!” 

The moment when Gohan’s eyes cleared up from its previous far-away cloudy impression, Gohan started to age before Pan’s eyes until he returned to the age and height that he had been before this happened. 

“Pan!” 

He hugged his daughter, and she hugged him back, grinning. After a moment, he pulled back enough to look at her. 

“Where are we? What’s going on?” 

Pan pointed at the djinn from her spot under 18’s shoe. 

“She put a spell on you and we came to rescue you, but now Piccolo, Vegeta, and Grandpa are under her spell too!” 

Gohan’s illusions faded away, and it was just more sparkly dust around him and Pan now. He carried her back to the group, staring down at the djinn, then looking at Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo. Chichi and Goten were on either side of Goku, trying their best to snap him out of it. Bulma, Trunks, and Bra were surrounding Vegeta, trying to get a clue as to what it was he was seeing. 18 continued to try to force the djinn to put them back to normal and getting few results, no matter what she threatened to do to her. 

Videl went to Gohan and hugged him, and he hugged her back. Then he walked with her closer to the others. 

All three of them had that far-away look that Gohan had had before, but they were still physically the same age and height, though for how long that would be, they could suppose it depended on what they were seeing and interacting with. 

Bulma marched over to the djinn and stood menacingly over her. 

“You tell us how this magic thing of yours works right now!” she demanded. 

The djinn snorted. “I cast the magic, if I’ve had time to dig around in your backgrounds, I can do a couple tricks here and there to specialty tailor it, but mostly I let their brains do most of the work for me. It picks out the greatest regrets and desires from their brains and projects it into their consciousness, so they think that’s the reality that they’re living in. Depending on how strong the desires are, it could be easy to break out of or difficult. I’m guess Ms. Cyborg has everything she ever wanted, since all those machine parts don’t affect my magic in the slightest.” 

18 didn’t say anything, nor did her facial expression change, but Krillin smiled softly at the statement. 

“And the two boys and the dwarf must be pretty content and have few regrets.” But she grinned up at them. “But two alien refugees and the son of the Demon King? Now that’s bound to have a strong hold.” 

“But we can fix it! You just gotta break through!” Pan declared, snuggling against her daddy’s chest. Gohan smiled down at her. 

Gohan looked at Chichi and Goten, seeing them having not-so-much luck with Goku, and Bulma, Trunks, and Bra having equally no-such-luck and . . . no one trying to help Piccolo. He carried Pan with him as he walked towards Piccolo, who was staring off into space, and Videl went with him, keeping close to him. Videl frowned as Gohan’s steps seemed unstable, as though he had lost a lot of strength. She held onto his arm, helping him stay on his two feet. 

“Piccolo?” Gohan said, unaware that it was exactly what was being said in Piccolo’s imagination. 

What Piccolo did see in front of him was not the adult Gohan trying to reach out to him, but a younger Gohan, probably no older than seven years old, looking up at him with a smile. “Mr. Piccolo! Did you know plants create food for themselves through photosynthesis?” The little Gohan pulled at his hand and chatted on and on about lessons he learned and was looking up at him in that really cute, adoring way that Gohan had used to give him. The feeling of being needed and loved moved through him again, and he wanted to pick Gohan up and hug him tightly and give him that better dad he wanted…. He knew it was his fault his childhood had been crap, he knew he was responsible for a lot of the emotional problems Gohan ended up having. He wasn’t stupid, though he hadn’t known better at the time. Cruel and emotionally stunted as he was without Nail’s and Kami’s influence, he hadn’t thought - or even cared at first - that his treatment of him and his training could have hurt him. He wanted to make it better, wanted to take care of Gohan and . . . . He wanted to be Gohan’s dad, and he wanted it so badly, that that’s what the djinn’s magic gave him. “Dad - I mean, Mr. Piccolo!” The little Gohan blushed heavily and tried to pretend like he hadn’t made the slip-up, and it made Piccolo smile. 

“Piccolo?” a softer, weaker, deeper voice said, breaking through the magic. A weight settled against Piccolo’s frame, and Piccolo instinctively rose his arms to cradle it. His subconscious knew who it was before his consciousness had time to process it. “C’mon, Piccolo, don’t leave us out here without you….” 

Gohan? 

The little Gohan slowly faded away until it was just a happy smile, and Piccolo found that the real Gohan was leaning against his chest, ki signal dangerously low. Panicking, Piccolo grabbed Gohan’s shoulders and helped him get back onto his feet. 

“Gohan!” 

Gohan lifted his head and gave Piccolo a smile, but then his eyes started to flutter shut, and Piccolo caught him. Pan, still in Gohan’s arms, slid out of Gohan’s arms and touched down onto the floor with ease. She looked up at her daddy worriedly as Piccolo picked him up. Videl brought her hand to Gohan’s forehead. 

“He’s starting to burn up,” she announced, frowning deeply. 

Piccolo frowned and looked at the others. Vegeta and Goku were still in their trances. His eyes landed on 18 and the djinn, and he walked over to them, glaring down at the djinn. 

“What happens to Gohan now?” he demanded. 

The djinn sighed. “He’ll get better. Now that he’s no longer under the influence of my magic, I have no say in what does and doesn’t happen to him.” 

Piccolo turned his head back to look at Vegeta and Goku. “And them?”

The djinn sighed, not wanting to repeat herself. 

Meanwhile, Vegeta believed that he was being walked through a renewed Planet Vegeta, free from Frieza’s rule. His father walked ahead of him, reminding him of various important people that they passed. Kakarott was even one of them, in uniform and talking to Radditz. But the thing that jarred Vegeta’s memory was the introduction to his “children.” 

It made the actual Vegeta straighten his back and stamp his foot, startling Bulma, Trunks, and Bra. 

“Those are not my children!” As he shouted, his vision started to clear, though he could still see the illusion. “My children look like their mother, and their hair might not be Saiyan hair, but they’re no less beautiful like their mother and no less powerful, and YOU CANNOT TRICK ME WITH THESE LIES!” 

He went Super Saiyan from pure rage at the attempt of deception, and that was when the magic was truly broken. 

Trunks and Bra grinned at each other, and Bulma smiled. Vegeta gathered his bearings as he looked around and saw himself back where he had been before. He powered down, and Bra tackle-hugged him. He put his arm around her, then high-fived Trunks when he lifted his hand towards him. 

Bulma turned her head to look at Goku, who was still lost to them. Her smile faded away, and she went to stand beside Chichi and Goten, Krillin as well. 

“I wonder what he’s seeing….” Bulma asked aloud. 

Chichi let go of Goku’s arm, which she had been pulling back and forth on for the past few minutes, and turned to Bulma. 

“I heard him say ‘Grandpa’ when it first took hold, but other than that, I have no idea.” 

Bulma frowned as she thought, then asked Chichi, “Mind if I try something?” 

“Go ahead,” Chichi said, starting to really worry that she might never get her husband back. 

Bulma stood in front of Goku, staring up at his face, though he couldn’t see her. 

“Goku?” she asked firmly. 

“Grandpa . . . ?” Goku murmured under his breath again, and Bulma nodded to herself, certain about what she was going to do. 

“Those aren’t grandpas, they’re dragon balls!” Bulma said, mimicking her younger self, excitement and all. It greatly confused literally everyone else around them. 

Goku lifted his head. “Dragon . . . balls?” 

“Yeah! You collect all seven and make a wish!” Bulma replied. Everyone else just stared, still confused, but not daring to say anything for fear of ruining her plan. “Hey! Why don’t you come traveling with me to collect them? I bet your grandpa would want you to go! You’ll see and learn about all kinds of things! Whadd’ya say?” 

“Y-yeah….” Goku said, the cloudiness of his eyes starting to fade away. “. . . Bulma?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Haven’t we had that conversation before?” 

“Yeah, I guess we have. You feeling okay?” 

The cloudiness went away entirely, and Goku could see the real Bulma again. Goku stared at her for a long moment, then Bulma’s eyes widened as she watched Goku’s fill with tears. 

“. . . Bulma. How come no one told me before I met Vegeta that I could turn into a giant monkey?” 

Bulma’s smile didn’t last long at all. Goku started crying, the tears rolling down his face. 

“I killed Grandpa - !” 

Goku cried openly, and Bulma gave him a hug. He buried his face into her shoulder and cried hard. 

“Oh Goku….” Bulma said, bringing a hand up and gently cradling the back of his head. 

The dust cloud died down entirely after a while, and 18 looked back down at the djinn - except she was gone. 18’s eyes widened and she looked around. How could she have not noticed . . . ? 

But the djinn - whose name she still didn’t want to disclose, even to our lovely audience - could use magic with different parts of her body, but didn’t like advertising that fact, so she had waited until they were all distracted to whip her pony tail like on I Dream of Jeannie and magic herself away. 

The djinn took out a bottle filled with a bright light, and she smirked down at it. The cyborg may have kicked her ass, but she still had the Cell Games Winner’s strength. After the fever died down, he’d discover that the weakness would remain. That there would be nothing to distract him ever from being one of those fathers who stay at home and look after their baby girl, even when the world is ending. 

As it was, she had enough proof that she was just as powerful as anyone else even without physical strength. And she knew her own father was watching. He had seen that she had taken down the strongest men in the universe without doing more than lifting a finger. She couldn’t wait to see the look on his face.


End file.
